finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for the Frozen Esper
The Battle for the Frozen Esper is a conflict between the Gestahlian Empire, and the joint forces of Narshe and the Returners, for the possession of a recently discovered esper in the mining city of Narshe in Final Fantasy VI. It is the first known decisive defeat suffered by the empire, after a series of victories in South Figaro and Doma, respectively. Battle The Empire has shown interest in Narshe following the discovery of an esper in the Narshe Mines, and seeks to capture it to obtain another source of Magitek power. Following an unsuccessful raid, which resulted in the deaths of two Magitek Armor soldiers, the Empire sends a larger invasion force to both capture the esper and to punish Narshe by destroying the town. Banon, leader of the Returners, realizes it is critical for the survival of the rebellion to thwart the plan, and leads a relief force to Narshe's aid. Before they can depart the Empire attacks the Returners' Hideout and the party is split. They reunite at Narshe and prepare for the upcoming fight. Having for long believed that neutrality provides safety from the Empire, the Elder of Narshe turns down repeated requests by the Returners to join them in their struggle. When Imperial forces are spotted, he accepts help from the Returners to fend off the attack. The attack is led Kefka Palazzo, an imperial general, who orders for the troops to do whatever it takes to get him the esper. The Imperial forces are reluctant to attack Narshe, both because of its civilian population, and it being neutral, but Kefka tells them to kill everyone. While Narshe guards are stationed to defend the town the Returners face Kefka's troops on the cliffs above Narshe to protect the esper. Kefka recognizes Celes, a former Imperial general who defected to the Returners for reasons implied to be related to Kefka's poisoning of Doma. The Returners defend Banon, as if any Imperial troops reach him the battle is lost. After defeating the Imperial troops, the Returners face a Hell's Rider. Once defeated, they turn on Kefka. After a brief skirmish Kefka flees, swearing revenge. Aftermath With the Imperial threat gone, the Returners hurry to the site of the esper where Terra reacts to its presence and transforms into an esper herself, taking flight and heading north-west. Up to four Returners depart for Kohlingen in search of her, while the rest stay behind to defend Narshe in case of future attacks. Narshe residents are furious over the unprovoked attack, with some blaming the esper for their trouble with the Empire. Future attacks are feared, and the Returners station at least two fighters in Narshe to protect the city. The Elder of Narshe accepts his policy of neutrality has failed, and contemplates on what to do next. He concludes war has become inevitable, and agrees to support the Returners in a joint attack on the Imperial capital of Vector. Humiliated and furious, Kefka vows to exact revenge for his defeat. Although it is never directly stated, it is possible the town became one of the first targets of Kefka's Light of Judgment, as it is overrun by monsters and abandoned following the end of the world. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' The scattered allies regroup in Narshe just as an Imperial force led by Kefka attempts to seize the esper. It falls to Terra and her allies to defend the town. ;Esper Valley (Classic) ;Difficulty *Lv. 16 ;Completion Reward *Gil x1,500 ;Mastery Reward *Lesser White Orb x5 *Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x2 ;Enemies *Cartagra *Hunting Hound *Imperial Soldier *Satellite *Kefka (boss) ;Target Score *Defeat Kefka without being KO'd. ;Esper Valley (Elite) ;Difficulty *LV. 25 ;Completion Reward *Gil x10,000 ;Mastery Reward *Greater Black Orb x3 *Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies *Cartagra *Hunting Hound *Imperial Soldier *Satellite *Kefka (boss) ;Target Score *Defeat Kefka without being KO'd. Gallery SNES FFVI SNES Battle for the Frozen Esper.png|Battle for the Frozen Esper. GBA FFVI GBA Oppose rhymes with dispose.png|Kefka and his army marching towards Narshe. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 1.png|Locke warning everyone of the incoming attack. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 2.png|Narshe guard confirming Locke's warning. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 3.png|Elder of Narshe accepting help from the Returners. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 4.png|Returners preparing to face the Imperial army. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 5.png|Kefka's army getting ready to attack. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 7.png|Battle for the frozen esper. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 8.png|Kefka vowing to exact revenge for his defeat. FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 9.png|Terra reacting to the esper. Narshe resident 1.png|Aftermath in Narshe. Narshe resident 2.png|Aftermath in Narshe. Narshe resident 3.png|Aftermath in Narshe. iOS/Android/PC FFVI Kefka Goes To Narshe iOS.png|Kefka and his army marching towards Narshe. FFVI PC Battle for the Frozen Esper Returners.png|Returners preparing to face the Imperial army. FFVI PC Battle for the Frozen Esper Kefka.png|Returners battling Kefka on the Narshe Cliffs. Trivia *There are seven placed sprites that can be found on the map of Narshe, specifically the map of the cliff above the snowfield. These sprites are compose of six Imperial soldiers and Kefka. An event would have played out when the player lost the battle, where Kefka goes to retrieve the frozen esper, but it never got put into the game. ru:Битва за замороженного Эспера Category:Events in Final Fantasy VI